


Protective

by victorfrankenwhale



Series: The General... and Peggy! [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Charles Lee is NOT a dick, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Original Charles Lee/Margaret "Peggy" Schuyler Child(ren), Protective Father, Rare Pairings, Very Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 08:53:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11505948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victorfrankenwhale/pseuds/victorfrankenwhale
Summary: One day at the park, Aaron sees a different side of Charles when his daughter gets hurt.





	Protective

**Author's Note:**

> Another Leegy fic based on a headcanon sent to me!!
> 
> Based on this headcanon, sent to me by @charmingduelist: "Modern!au: Peggy gets a call from a frantic sounding Aaron, who's literally holding Lee back. She arrives, and she's never seen him so pissed, he's literally about to get in a fight. What happened? Some drunk asshole shoved Izzy over when she was at the park. She tells Aaron to let go and she and Lee set aside their pacifism just long enough to go kick some ass."

Aaron had never seen Charles so angry before.

"Let me go, Aaron!” Charles struggled in Aaron’s grip, causing his friend to hold onto his arms tighter.

“You need to calm down, Charles! You’re not going to solve anything like this!” Aaron could have sworn he was dealing with Alexander and not Charles. Though, at least Charles hadn’t bitten him, which Alexander had done once while Aaron was holding him back from getting into a fight with Thomas.

Until a few moments ago, everything had been calm and quiet. Aaron and Charles were at the park with Isabella and Theodosia, something they did at least once a week. The two young girls were happily playing within their fathers' eye lines, until someone carelessly (and drunkenly) pushed Isabella out of the way. He had knocked the small girl over, and once Charles had seen the graze leaking blood on his daughter’s knee, it was like a switch flipped in his brain. Aaron was lucky he jumped up in time to hold Charles back before he punched the guy.

Aaron could tell he wasn’t going to calm down. He needed to call someone who Charles would most definitely listen to.

* * *

 Peggy was surprised when she saw Aaron’s name pop up on her phone screen. Though he was her husband’s best friend, Peggy didn’t usually get calls from Aaron.

She barely even got the chance to say ‘hello’ before Aaron started talking.

“Peggy, you need to get down here right now!” The usually calm Aaron sounded more frantic than she’d ever heard him, and she was sure she could hear Charles shouting in the background.

“Wait, what’s going on?” Peggy asked. What kind of drama could have happened at the park? Charles and Aaron took Isabella and Theodosia there all the time without anything bad happening!

“Charles is trying to fight a drunk guy in the park! I think you’re the only one who can calm him down!”

After saying goodbye, Peggy pocketed her phone and rushed down to the park as fast as she could.

* * *

 “Charlie, what’s going on?” One she had arrived at the park, Peggy ran over to Charles and Aaron, concern in her voice. Her husband wasn’t one to get in fights like this, so there had to be some big reason for it.

“He’s just a bit worked up...” Poor Aaron was clearly getting tired having to hold Charles back like this, and he just wanted everything to calm down.

“This drunk  _asshole_ pushed Izzy over and he refuses to apologise!” Charles shouted, almost escaping from Aaron’s grip before being pulled back at the last second. “She’s bleeding, and he doesn’t even care!”

Peggy looked from Charles to Aaron, then over to Izzy, and lastly to the drunk guy, who, for some reason, still hadn't run away. “Just let him go, Aaron. I can sort this out,” she said, smiling sweetly.

Aaron hesitated, but soon let go of Charles and then sighed with relief. As soon as Charles was free, he was off, running towards the guy who had hurt his daughter.

“Go get him, Charlie!” Peggy cheered, then looked to Aaron again. “Could you make sure Izzy’s alright? Thanks! I have some work to do.” And then Peggy followed her husband.

Aaron knew that this guy wouldn’t want to be getting drunk and pushing kids around again anytime soon.


End file.
